


M for murder

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: When the intelligence team gets saddled with multiple children murders Voight is not happy.  He will do whatever it takes to solve this mystery all while keeping his new romance a secret from everyone else.
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Character(s)
Series: Laura [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Hank was tired of not hearing anything from Laura. He needed to talk to her - face to face. As he grabbed his jacket and walked into the squad room, he saw all of his detectives seemed to be quietly busy. Jay was still typing up a report. Hailey was talking to Kim and Kevin and Adam were looking at something online together. “I’m going out,” he told them. Nobody bothered to say anything. Once in his truck he typed in Laura’s address into the GPS. He had an idea of where she lived just not exactly how to get there.

Within 30 minutes, he was pulling into the driveway he looked at the modern Tudor house. It was not what he was expecting from a historian. Going to the door he knocked, yeah he could ring the bell, but that was not like him, and he really enjoyed hitting the door.

Soon it opened and as soon as he saw her, standing there in a sundress and bare feet, she was so tiny. He could not help himself, and before he knew what he was doing, he had stepped in and kissed her. Shoving the door closed behind him, he pulled her closer so he could devour her. He was not letting her escape him, and it was clear as she bit back that she wanted him just as much. Lifting her up he walked them into a vaulted great room where he laid her down on the sofa. “Laura, I’m so sorry,” as he continued to kiss her. “I don’t want to lose you,” as he put his forehead to hers.

“I just don’t want to scare you away,” as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Laura, it’s been a long time since I’ve been around children, and I just don’t want to screw it up,” as he pulled away.

“You won’t,” as she slid out from under him and took his hand. She led him to her bedroom and pushed him playfully on the bed. As he scooted up to lay against the pillows, Laura pulled off her dress and climbed on top of him. 

~~  
The next morning Hank watched Laura sleep. After making love they had talked – he about Justin and the difficulties with his son, and Laura had told him about raising her boys without their father. She explained that since her husband’s death she had avoided any romantic connections for fear that her children could get hurt. It was not until she had met Hank or seen him that she even remotely had any interest in meeting someone. Obviously, they had hit it off, as they both were attracted to each other. They also seemed compatible mentally – Laura explained her husband was not interested in academia and she could only take so much. Which was why she and Lydecker would NEVER have been anything. 

When Laura’s stomach growled, Hank insisted they get take out – that he was not going to have her cook him dinner after his failure to realize how much she meant to him. After they ate, they had relaxed in the living room and gone to bed early. As he watched her that morning he knew, he was in love with her and it was a lost cause. Kissing her forehead, he knew he had to get up and get to his house to change. Last thing he was going to do was come to work and let anyone know his business.

“Where are you going,” Laura asked sleepily.

“I need to get home and change; I’ll be back this evening with an extra change of clothes.”

“Okay, I’ll move some stuff around,” as she snuggled closer to him.

Hank chuckled as he felt her leg go over his. “As much as I’d love to stay in bed I need to get to work, cases to solve, people to put in jail.”

Laura seemed to wake more as she pouted, “Fine.”

With a last kiss, he slipped out of the bed and got dressed. He needed to get his head back in the game, he had to stay distant and hard, and above all else, he could not let any of his detectives know that he and Laura were fine.

~~  
Getting to work early was always a plus – it gave you the opportunity to watch as others came in. Hank sat at his desk drinking coffee going over the reports that everyone had written up. First came Kim and Kevin they seemed in a good mood until they saw he was at work before them. Hank wanted to chuckle, thinking how little did they know. Jay came in next and waved at Hank before going to the break room to make coffee. Hayley came in along with Vanessa and finally Adam. He was about to set his coffee down when the acting Police Commissioner came in. He walked to Hank’s office and closed the door.

“Hank that was good work on finding that killer at the University.”

“Thanks, it was a group effort.”

“It was a shame how it went down, but at the same time it saves the tax payers money.”

Hank nodded, he knew something was coming down.

“I hate to do this, but we’ve got another case, this one is direct from the Ivory Tower. There have been four children disappear and found dead throughout the city in the last month. I have collected all the reports that the other districts have created and we are putting you and your team in charge. Find this bastard,” as he drops multiple files on Hank’s desk.

“How come I’m just now hearing about this?”

“The first 3 dead children were all from the Southside, this latest one was a tourist’s kid. Last seen at the Pier. Hank we’ve been able to keep this quiet but if we have a serial killer,” as the man looks around. “We need this guy found and whatever means necessary.”

Hank shook his head, “I’ll get my team started on it.”

As the Commander walked out, Hank opened the files. He could handle almost anything but not this. Children had been playing and suddenly disappeared. Later to be discovered carved up like a pumpkin. What kind of sick bastard could do this, he asked himself. Flipping through the pages, he knew this was going to cause an uproar. Three black kids from the south side and not a mention and now one white kid visiting the city and it becomes a must solve issue. Standing he walked out to his team and began handing out assignments. This would be a tough one, especially since the children ranged in age from 4-9. 

With everyone on board, he went back to his office. Laura’s kids were 7-11 in age. He could not imagine what he would do if this happened to her. Stop it he told himself, her kids were away for a few more weeks. Until then, he would need to check on the security of her home and neighborhood. 

“Boss, I think we’ve found something,” Ruzik spoke from the doorway.

Getting up from his desk he felt his phone vibrate, looking at it he saw Laura’s face. “Just a minute,” as he closed the door and answered the call. “This is Voight.”

“Hi, I know you are busy and the University is closed due to the recent deaths, so I was wondering if I could do anything for you.”

Hank turned away from the door; “No, I may be late tonight, we just got hit with a new case.”

“Oh, okay, well I’ll find something to do. Stay safe,” she paused. 

Hank could tell she almost said something else. It was too soon, he knew it, even though he was already sure of his feelings, he was not ready to express them aloud.

“Okay bye.”

Putting his phone back in his pocket he opened the door to see the waiting faces, “So what do we have?”

~~  
The day turned long as his team went to each of the sites, examined, and questioned people. By the time, he got back to Laura’s home and pulled into the driveway the sun was already setting. Walking to the door Laura opened it with a smile.

“My knight in shining armor has returned,” as she steps out to give him a kiss.

“It’s been a long day,” as he wraps his arm around her. 

“Well come inside dinner is ready,” as she takes his hand and leads him into the house. She quickly pulls the duffel bag off his shoulder and drops it to the floor. “Now what can I get you first, a drink?” she asks.

He does not say anything but watches as she moves to a cabinet and pours a golden brown liquor in the glass. 

“I’m partial to bourbon but I’ve been known to enjoy a glass of scotch every now and then,” as she hands it to him. 

Damn he thought to himself, how I got so lucky. Laura seemed to glide around as she had him sit down in a leather recliner. He could not take his eyes off her as she went back to the kitchen and set out the meal. “You know you didn’t,”

“Hank I love to cook and when I’m bored it’s what I do, so unless you want me to call your detectives here for dinner, just say thank you and eat.” 

The thought of Adam and Kevin coming back was not an option he wanted again. He had seen how they looked at her. Never had he thought he was a jealous man, but the thought of them with Laura made his blood boil. Stop he told himself, she is only interested in you, not them. Laura looked up at him and smiled.

“Now be a good boy and come eat dinner,” as she walked back over to him. Hank sipped his drink and then pulled Laura down into the chair with him. He kissed her and he liked hearing her sigh. “If you wanted dessert first, I could be inclined,” she whispered as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

He did not need an invitation and quickly stood and tossed her over his shoulder and marched to the bedroom. Laura’s laughter was infectious and he had to kiss her to stop. “God I love you,” he told her as he pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed with her.

Laura’s smile was worth everything and as she pulled off her clothing, she continued to giggle as he grabbed her again for a deep kiss.  
~~  
They ate dinner in their sleep ware. Laura in pajamas and Hank in a t-shirt and boxers. With dinner over, they cleaned up together and returned to the bedroom to watch television. Hank pulled on his reading glasses and was going over some of the notes from the day. Laura had a book and was reading.

“Have you heard anything about kids being killed?” He casually asked.

Looking up from her book, “no, do I need to be worried?”

“It’s the new case,” what was he doing, he thought, he never talked about work, but then he had never been in a relationship where he felt so comfortable talking to them. 

“Hmm,” she said as she leaned over and pulled her lap top up. Laura typed and soon stories popped up. “Are we talking just in Chicago?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well I have access to all the states libraries – it’s not like Google, it narrows things a lot. Anyway there have been children murders continuously throughout the state for the last 10 years.”

Hank looked at the screen and the map where multiple dots popped up. As Laura clicked a few buttons, a line began to form. It started in Southern Illinois then moved further south then shot up to Rockford and finally around the Chicago area. “Fuck,” he said aloud. “Can you send me that?”

“Yes, for a price,” as she looks at him and winks.

“I’m not a young man,” he told her.

“I know but that’s why I like you,” as she bites her lip. With a few key strokes, Hank’s phone buzzes. He smiles and sits the phone down and takes the computer and puts it on the table as well. “All right what is the price,” as he starts kissing her neck and moving down.

Laura giggles as she slides down in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank arrived at work early. He and Laura had been up most of the night working the case. Laura’s skills at research impressed him and he could use her at work. She knew the city and the history as well as the entire state. After rewarding Laura they had gone down to her office and began pulling more information. They expanded into the dining room as Laura got out maps and boards. Hank made phone calls and got previous crime reports. As they put everything together he had a good idea his team would be able to solve. He was tired but he felt energized. Laura brought out a new energy in him. While putting things together Hank finally asked about the house.

“I would have taken you for someone who would want an older home, for the history,” he casually told her.

“Yeah, Mark and I had an older house. It was a big pain. We were constantly fixing things and when it was just the two of us it was, but when we had Grant we started talking about building, Then we had Flynn and we started putting the plans down, and well after the crash and the twins, I just wanted a fresh start.”

“I like it, though if I’m going to be spending my nights here, I’m going to want to make sure your security is,” he stopped when she turned and smiled at him.

“I have cameras on every corner and door of the house. I get to watch the deer come by every morning,” she giggled, “oh but wait until you see the safe downstairs.” 

Hank was intrigued, and they took a quick break and she showed him the entire house. The safe downstairs was huge and inside was a rifle and two handguns. “This is nice, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to seduce me with all of this.”

Laura laughed as she took him by the hand, “I think it’s time for bed.”

“It’s always time for bed with you,” as he followed her up the stairs.

“I can’t help it, I like what you do with your mouth.”

~~  
Just thinking of last night made him smile. He was still smiling when Kim walked in. Seeing Hank smiling was not normal and Kim went to his door and leaned against the door frame.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Uh yeah, I think I’ve got some leads,” as he hands her the folders.

Kim took the folders and moved into the office, as she opened them, “Wow boss you must have been up all night. Fingerprints were found at this crime scene down in Benton, has it been run recently?”

“I don’t know”

“How did you find all this? I mean,” she was about to say he was not that techno savvy.

“I’ve given you the information now run it down and let’s get this asshole,” as he picked up his coffee cup.

~~  
It didn’t take the rest of the team to run down more information. The suspected killer Hans Beckert, a small man from Hungary who had immigrated to the United States 15 years ago. Following his movements he left a trail of bodies. Now they just needed to find the bastard in a city of almost 3 million people. 

As the team suited up to start a steak out, Hank got a text. He wanted to answer it, but not in front of people. Getting into his truck he looked at his phone again, he typed out — going out, more later.

~~  
Kim climbed into the SUV with Atwater, “I think Hank and Laura hooked up”

Kevin stopped what he was doing and turned to Kim, “What?”

“I found Hank smiling this morning.”

“No shit,” as he follows Jay’s truck.

“Yeah and all this information he’s put together. There is no way he would have been able to put all of this together.”

“So you think he and Laura?”

“Oh yeah, the smile on his face said he had a very productive evening.”

“You know I don’t think I want to know — but Laura, mmm.”

“Oh my God you thought of her?”

“That cake was amazing and well she can cook. We had this roast and it was like”

Kim shook her head, “You are a mess. And you better quit thinking of Sarge’s girlfriend.”

~~  
The day turned out to be a bust and another child’s body was found. Hank was furious. When the team got back to the 21st he was demanding to know what they had found. “Contact your CI’s find me a lead!” as he slammed his office door shut. Sitting down at his desk he wanted to throw something. As he pulled out his phone he saw Laura had texted him. Opening the message he read, “Baking a chicken for dinner, plate is in the oven, garage code is 0312, go ahead and park in the 3rd bay.”

Damn it he thought, Laura was letting him into her home completely. He like that and smiled a bit. He was in deep and he was happy to fall completely for her. Her blue eyes were so dark and beautiful and he couldn’t help but think of how she looked when they made love. Shaking his head he needed to focus but then his phone rang and Laura’s face popped up on the screen.

“This is Voight,” he answered.

“Oh I know it is,” a teasing voice came back.

“It’s going to be a long night, another body has been found.”

“Oh no,” he could just imagine her biting her lip. “What can I do to help?”

“Nothing, I’ll be home as soon as I can,” he answered.

“I like it when you say that.”

“Say what?” 

“You’ll be coming home, and that home is with me.”

“Yeah, well unless you can think of a way to solve this case I’d be home sooner.”

“Okay, well I know the great Hank Voight will solve this case and make this horrible person pay for what they did.”

“You give me too much credit.”

“Hank, one of the things I love about you is that you don’t mince words and you know how to take action.”

He heard the word and it felt good. 

“Treat this like you would everything else. I’m going to watch some old movies in bed so”

Chuckling, “If you’re trying to get me home sooner, it won’t work. We have to get a lead on this. I can’t let another kid get”

“I know, um Hank, I know it’s still early, but be safe, and I love you.”

“I love you too,” automatically came out of his voice.

~~  
By midnight the team was wiped and everyone went home to rest — they would meet back up in the morning. As Hank drove to Laura’s house, it was so easy to consider it home. He’d been bringing more and more of his stuff there. She had a gun safe in the bedroom and gave him the code to use. Pulling into the driveway, he got out and walked to the keypad and entered the code. As he pulled in he appreciated the extra large space. Inside he went directly to the kitchen — a post it on the microwave told him that dinner needed to be heated. It didn’t take long and he was already getting comfortable with where things were as he pulled the plate out and pulled out one of the bar stools.  


“So, how is it?” a voice asked from the doorway.

“As always delicious,” as he looked at her.

Laura walked over and pulled out a stool and sat next to him. “Any leads?”  


“No, we have reached out to every CI in the city. We know who the guy is yet can’t find him.”

“Well, I watched an old movie this evening, a German film I think with Peter Lorre, he plays a child murderer, and the police can’t find him even though they know who it is.”

“Yeah and what happened?”

Laura smiled, “Well the criminals were sick of the police not taking care of this problem and so they all got together and started looking for him. The homeless were even helping out, and one of them wrote an M in chalk on his hand and brushed up against Lorre’s character marking his dark coat with the M. Therefore the criminals could see him from a distance and grabbed him.”

“Interesting,” as he continues to eat.

“I think that if you talked to some of your customers that they might be willing to help out,” as she pulls a cork out of a bottle of wine and pours them both a glass.

“Customers?”

“I’m trying to be nice, and isn’t that what criminals are?”

Taking the glass he takes a drink, “All right, so if I talk to these individuals and tell them to help us find this guy.”

“Hank, I think you know exactly what I’m suggesting,” as she takes a bite from his plate. “And now that I have you home, I think you need to relax.” Standing up and taking his hands, “I have dessert for you in our bedroom.”

Pulling her close, he kisses her, “I think I’ll have dessert here,” as he pushes her up onto the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank and his team spent the next few days talking to the heads of every top criminal element in the city. The reassurance that they were not their to bust them for selling drugs, guns or any number of things had to be promised multiple times. As the different gang heads began coming together they all agreed they did not want anymore children to disappear and end up dead. Finally when a child with direct gang ties was found dead and mutilated Hank saw a change — turf wars were put on hold, gang initiations were stopped until the bastard was caught. It was the first time in a very long time that the city’s crime rate dropped. Hanks words to each group, “Find this bastard before he does it again.”

Each afternoon he would drive to his house and pick up clothes and personal items, his home was slowly becoming more and more empty. If things went as they were he’d be moved into Laura’s house before school started. The thought of meeting her children was still unnerving but he’d get through it. His biggest problem was keeping his detectives out of his business. 

As he walked into the 21st he heard Trudy calling his name. Going to the front desk, he looked at her with a questioning look. 

“So um, you doing okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, just trying to solve this case.”

“So um, Laura and you?”

There it was, even the desk Sargent was curious. “What about?”

“Look, gossip around is that the two of you might have gotten together.”

“Gossip, huh?”

“Hank, it’s none of my business but if”

“Trudy, when and if I want to share anything about my personal life I’ll let everybody know.”

The desk Sargent looked mortified, “Hank I just want to stop any talk.”

“I got an idea, tell anybody who wants to talk about me to come to my office.”

~~  
Hank was livid, what the hell was wrong with these people. He had a serial killer out in the city and the officers in the 21st were busy gossiping about him. Frustrated he walked back out to his truck. He needed to get away. He needed to see Laura. Driving to the house he pulled his truck into the garage and went inside. 

Laura walked out of her office with a pair of glasses on. “Hank?”

She was beautiful dressed in a knit tops and floral skirt. He was drawn to her like a moth to light and kissed her. 

“Why are you home so early, is everything okay?”

‘Yeah, I just needed to get away”

“I don’t believe that, what’s going on,” as she took his hand and pulled him to the Great room. 

“When I walked in the precinct Trudy asked me if you and I are involved.”

Laura stopped and looked at Hank, he’d never seen this look on her face, “Are you embarrassed by me?”  
“No, I love you, I just don’t like people knowing”

Laura pulled away, “Hank I want to take you everywhere with me. I haven’t felt this happy in so many years. I want to show you off,” as tears formed in her eyes.

He immediately went to her and pulled her in his arms. “It’s just hard sometimes to share you,” as he kissed the top of her head. “If you want me to tell everybody”

“No Hank I want you to be in love with me as much as I am with you. I can hardly wait to introduce you to my boys, and I don’t want you to be embarrassed by us.”

“All right, as soon as this case is solved, I’ll have my detectives over for dinner.”

Laura looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

“I’ll invite them for a bar-b-que, and I will cook,” as he hugged her tightly. “I may need some help with the sides and dessert.”

~~  
Hank and Laura were sound asleep when Hank’s phone went off. Laura moved around in the bed. The ringing continued and she finally reached over Hank to the nightstand and picked up the phone. “Hello,” she said groggily.

“Is Hank there?”

“Yeah, hold on,” she then moved to sit up and shook Hank, “Hank phone,” as she hands it to the sleeping man.

“What?” he asks, “Okay, I’ll be there in 15. Yeah I’ll explain later,” as he sits up and throws his legs off the side of the bed. Turning to Laura, “They got him, but now we gotta get him before they take care of him.” Hank goes to the shower and Laura crawls out of bed and pulls out fresh clothes for him. She sits them in the bathroom and leaves.

By the time he is dressed Laura has an egg cheese bacon and toast sandwich ready along with a cup of coffee. Kissing her on the cheek, “You are the best. I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, be careful, I love you.”

Smiling, he kissed her again and went to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank pulled his truck behind Jay’s in the warehouse district. As soon as he got out Jay was by his side. “So what do we have?” he asked the younger man.

“Looks like the gangs have gotten together and found Beckert. They are planning a puppet court and holding him accountable for his crimes. Boss um, I hate to ask but when I called”

“That was Laura, yes I’ve been staying at her house for a while, any more questions?”

“No, um, how do you want to handle this?”

“We go in and get Beckert.”

Jay nodded as they walked to the other members of Intelligence. “I think we’re ready to go Sarge.”

“Okay let’s go in, get Beckert alive and bring him out. I don’t want any shooting if we don’t have to. I want the gangs to know we appreciate their work but we’ve got it from here.”

By morning, Beckert was in CPD custody and singing. He confessed to all the murders in Chicago along with the murders throughout the state. When his apartment was searched they found his stash of souvenirs along with polaroid photos he had taken. 

~~  
Hank was busy writing up his report when the Acting Police Commander arrived at his office door.

“That was amazing work Hank, I may not understand your tactics but you got this sick bastard off the street.”

Hank nodded as he gestured for the man to come in. “What can I do for you now?”

Smiling as he sat down, “You know me too well. The mayor and the Governor are going to want to commend all of you for your work. I know you don’t like the media and press but this is good for Chicago.”

“My team is not going to parade in front of the cameras if that is what you are asking. We get our job done because we aren’t on the front page of the paper.”

“Okay, if you could just consider showing up,” he implores.

“Jason, you and I have known each other a long time, don’t ask again. Now if you don’t mind, I have to finish up this paperwork.”

Nodding his head the man stands, “Well enjoy the break Hank, I’m sure I’ll be back with another case.”

~~  
Hank sat at his desk and looked at his phone. He had texted Laura that they had caught the guy and that he’d tell her more when he got home. He really needed to understand what he was doing. Were they living together? Was he just there until her kids got home? He had a remote to get into the garage and most of his clothes were in the walk in closet. Things were moving so fast, but at times not fast enough. With age he figured you knew what you wanted and you didn’t wait around to figure out how to lose it. As he looked back at his phone, he saw the little dots flash.

BBQ? You could get your team to finish moving you in???? ;)

Smiling, it was just like her to know what he was thinking. 

Do you need me to ask you? Will you move in with me? I love you.

Typing out a message back — what will I do with my house?

You could rent it or turn it into an Air B&B? I don’t want to pressure you, but

Hank knew her sentence was left broken for a reason. It was hard thinking about moving out of his house. He had lived there for so long with Camille, and Justin and Erin. Erin, he hadn’t thought about her. She’d freak out when she heard that he was moving in with a woman. No not a woman, his future wife. Hank stopped - where did that come from? Okay your in love with her yes, you are more or less living with her. You talk to her about everything. She’s the first thing you think of and the last every day. He hadn’t even met her kids yet. Would she be up to being married again? He had the feeling that was the most logical next step. Taking a deep breath he began typing ~ I’ll see what I can work out on getting the free labor for this weekend. We’ll need to buy some steaks.

:)

Laughing as he set the phone down he walked to the door and opened it. “All right everyone,” he started, “we did a great job on the Beckert case. For doing such a great job I’d like to invite you all to help me finish moving from my home to Dr. Thornton’s this Saturday. For helping us establish our new home I’ll be grilling steaks and Laura will be helping with sides and dessert.”

“I’m in,” Atwater said before anyone could say anything.

Kim looked at him with wide eyes.

“What? If she’s making cake I’m there”

“Good,” Hank said, as much as it annoyed him he looked around at the other team members.

“Sure, I’m up for some free food,” Jay said, “I could probably drag Will along.”

“The more the merrier,” as he grabbed his jacket, “meet at my house by 8:00.” Hank needed to make one more stop as he walked down the steps. He took a deep breath as he saw Platt at the front desk. “Trudy?”

The woman looked up, “Yeah.”

“I owe you an apology. I was a bit abrupt with you the other day. If you are free Saturday, I’d like to invite you and your husband over - I’m grilling some steaks and,” as he grabs a piece of paper and writes down the address. “Laura and I are moving in together.” Just saying it sounded strange.

“She moved into your house?”

“No, I’m moving into hers.”

The woman blinked several times, “You are moving out of… Hank you hardly know this woman. Have you done a background?”

“Trudy, you’ve known me a long time. You know I don’t do anything before I know what the next move is. I loved Camille but Laura is my next chance,” as he looked at Trudy and reached for her hand. “I can’t remember when I was this happy.”

“Okay, we’ll be there,” as she takes the paper from him. “Do we need to bring anything?”

“No, we got it covered,” as he nodded at her and walked out of the district. 

~~  
Laura was busy cooking, and getting her home arranged to bring in any extra items Hank wanted to add to their home. She loved the term “their.” Hank had said he wasn’t bringing a lot just some personal effects, weapons, files. She had offered him the loft above the garage but he said things would be fine in the basement. 

As she waited for them to arrive she continued to prep in the kitchen. Steaks were already seasoned and waiting for Hank to return. She had baked a cake the day before and her side dishes were in the fridge. The backyard kitchen was set up and the pool had been cleaned. Now if she could calm her nerves. She had given Hank a key to the house and the code to the electronic locks the night he came home. 

Looking around one final time she heard the doorbell and went to the door. Opening it, she saw Sargent Platt and a man with her. Putting on a smile, she opened the door, “Sargent it’s so good to see you again.”

Trudy looked at the woman, “Hank invited us.”

“Of course, come in. Hank has his team helping him pack up his house, so they should be here soon.”

~~  
Hank looked around the house, all the pictures and personal mementos had been packed up. Other then the furniture that held no sentimental attachment he was ready to move on. Laura had offered him different spaces in the house but the basement was fine. He’d be using the vault/safe for most of his things.

“Sarge, is there anything else?” Jay asked.

“No, I think we should head over,” as he took a last look around. “If you know anybody that is looking for a place to stay, I’d rather rent to someone I know.”

Vanessa seemed to perk up. “Sarge I’m still looking for my own place.”

Hank looked at the newest team member, “We'll talk about it later.”

~~  
The BBQ went off without a hitch. As the team arrived to unpack, Hank went out to begin grilling. Everyone could see that Hank and Laura seemed perfect together. They moved around each other as if they had long been married. Trudy and Randall were surprised to see how openly affectionate Hank was. 

“Hello everyone,” Laura called out as she stood on a chair with Hank by her side. “I want to thank you all for coming and helping Hank and I combine our households. I know you all are surprised by our sudden relationship but I just want you all to know that I am very much in love with your Sargent.”

“Okay Laura,” as Hank helps her down and pulls he close and kisses her. “Thank you again for helping to clear out my house and to put everything into the basement. I know that this is the first of many meals that we hope to share with all of you.”

Laura looked up at Hank and Kim snapped a picture. Turning with a smile, “All right now I know some of you only came for the cake, Kevin, so who’s ready for dessert,” as she grabs Kim’s hand, “send it to me please,” as she squeezes the other woman’s hand. 

Just as Kim was sending the picture her phone rang as did everybody else’s from Intelligence. Hank looked at his phone, “Looks like we have a case,” as he walked to Laura, “I gotta go, will you be okay with,” as he motions at everything. 

“Of course, be safe,” as she kisses him.


End file.
